The Last Ones Out
by miteleadion
Summary: Tamaki and Koaru are left alone after a day at the host club. Oneshot boyxboy TxK Lemon!


Hello there! I was working on homework and decided to take a break, and wrote this. This is my first lemon fanfic, so please tell me if it sucks or not. And it is 2 am, so im a little tired

Disclaimer: not mine!

Here you go!!

It was the end of the host club day and everyone had gone home, except two.

"T-Tamaki, I don't think we should do this here," Whispered Koaru.

Instead of saying anything, the king licked the side of the twins face. Koaru whimpered, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around the older man. The ache in between his legs was almost painful. Tamaki brought his face closer to Koaru, and started nipping and licking at his bottom lip. He could feel the shivers going through him.

"Let's do it right here," the older man breathed mouth open against Koarus.

A hand started to make its way down between his legs, rubbing and squeezing the hard flesh. Koaru started whimpering and giving out little moans. He could feel Tamaki's hard length pressing against his thigh.

Tamaki started licking an nibbling on Koaru's neck. Face flushed with embarrassment, Koaru could do nothing but let Tamaki have his way with his body. All the while Tamaki had one of Koaru's legs in between his, rubbing his erection against the other.

"Take me already." Koaru screamed, his eyes dark with lust. And with that Tamaki started to slowly undo the buttons of the twins uniform. With the shirt off, Tamaki knelt down infront of Koaru. He took the zipper of Koaru's pants into his mouth and slowly unzipped them.

"Please..." whispered the copper haired boy. Unable to resist the younger teen, Tamaki started to lean forward. Lips opened wide and closed tight around the head. He sucked at it, flicked his tongue at the slit and licked at the head. "Ahhh, nh, so good.. keep sucking... Oh yess.." Koaru moaned, trying to be quiet, knowing they were still at school.

"Nhh... more..please.." Eyes closed the twin started to thread his fingers through the blonde hair. Said teen pressed his tongue against a throbbing vein and rubbed under the head. A bitter salty taste dribbled into his mouth. Koaru started shivering and gave a violent jerk with a loud moan.

"Im…coming," with that Koaru released his white essence all over Tamaki's face and mouth. Tamaki stood and gave a passionate kiss to the younger teen, letting him taste himself.

Completely spent, Koaru sat down trying to catch his breath. "That was so good," he said, but noticed Tamaki still had his hard on.

"I want you to take me Tamaki," Koaru said with an almost pleading voice while bending over.

Tamaki slid his hands under the younger boy's butt squeezing and massaging it. He then stuck two fingers into Koaru's mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Koaru started to get the fingers as wet as he could.

Once satisfied, Tamaki took his fingers out and traced Koaru's entrance with them. The younger teen jumped when he felt the two fingers being pressed into him, stretching him. When Tamaki felt Koaru push back on his fingers, he knew he was ready.

He lifted him slightly with a hand on his hip. Using both their pre-cum as added lubrication, he smeared it over his own organ and positioned it at Koaru's entrance.

Tamaki bent over and whispered in the trembling Koaru's ear, "are you ready?" He was answered in a pleading moan. He gave the uke a quick peck before thrusting gently to embed himself. Koaru started moaning when he felt Tamaki all the way in.

Slowly at first, Tamaki started to thrust. He did not want to hurt Koaru, but suddenly stopped when he heard him scream. "Are you alright?"

"Aaaah! Haai…" He screamed as the hardness within him slid in fully and hit something that caused pleasure to go through his ass and groin. Koaru started to moan harder when Tamaki thrust harder, pulling out and ramming it back in to his entrance, sparking another flare of pleasure. "Aaaahhh!"

All thoughts of anything completely left Koaru. He was in such pleasure he was about to burst. Just when he thought he couldn't get anymore pleasure, he felt a hand start to pump his hard erection. "Aggghh!! I can't take it, aaagh! I'm gonna..co-come.." Koaru screamed. Gasping he arched his back and spurted, releasing into the air. Tamaki wasn't far behind, as Koaru's muscles clenched and squeezed around his cock. He rammed himself in Koaru's tightness one last time and let himself go, thrusting shallowly until there was no more to come. Exhausted, they both lied on the couch that was in the third music room.

"Hey Koaru,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Hikaru do this often?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Just wondering."

And with that on their minds, they both drifted to sleep.

~~Bye Bye!~~


End file.
